


Роща всех миров

by alisahansen



Series: Из жизни ноттингемской управы и шервудской компании [2]
Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisahansen/pseuds/alisahansen
Summary: где была Марион, когда она умерла
Relationships: гет - Relationship
Series: Из жизни ноттингемской управы и шервудской компании [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657003
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Роща всех миров

Последним, что она увидела, было лицо Робина, залитое слезами, и его взгляд, полный боли и тоски. Она попыталась сказать ему, как она его любила, как он дорог ей и как она счастлива, что он остался жив… И вдруг оказалась стоящей рядом с ним над своим же телом. 

— Я умерла? 

— Нет, любовь моя! — услышала она мягкий голос рядом с собой и, обернувшись, увидела Хэрна.

Но в каком-то очень странном обличье — его рогатая шапка куда-то исчезла, а сам он как будто помолодел лет на тридцать. Он нежно и очень грустно улыбался Марион и, протянув ей руку, сказал: 

— Пойдем, моя богиня, у нас есть немного времени, чтобы я мог объяснить тебе... 

— Но как же… — Марион повернулась обратно к Робину, да так и замерла, не веря тому, что видит, не понимая, как такое может быть. В паре шагов от ее Робина стоял перемазанный сажей Гизборн в разодранной и обгорелой котте, с обожженной левой рукой и боком. Порыв ветра принес мерзкий запах крови, гари и сгоревшей плоти. 

— Это его арбалетный болт убил меня? — воскликнула Марион и хотела броситься на врага — Вот мерзавец! 

Но Хэрн остановил ее: 

— Да, но ведь и он стоит тут не просто так, а по определенной причине. 

Марион смутилась на миг, но потом ответила: 

— Я должна была это сделать, он убил бы Робина! 

— Он? 

Вкрадчивый тон Хэрна и его вопрос слегка ее ошарашили. Марион сдвинула брови и с недоумением посмотрела на лесного бога, тот только улыбнулся. Но как-то очень грустно, почти печально. Гизборн же стоял и молча смотрел на плачущего Робина, и в его глазах была такая же боль и тоска. А потом рыцарь перевел взгляд на нее, и Марион почувствовала, как неведомая рука сжимает ее горло. Но вдруг все кончилось. Растворились как в тумане фигуры Робина и его друзей, исчез Гизборн, а Марион почувствовала, как Хэрн обнимает ее, укутывает, как плащом, увлекая куда-то. Камни исчезли, уступив место вековым дубам и вязам. 

Марион осмотрелась и не смогла понять, где они находятся. Это странное место так мало напоминало Шервуд, но тем не менее было смутно знакомым. Кроны огромных деревьев переплетались, образуя шатер из веток и листьев, которыми играл ветер. Однако здесь внизу была полная тишина. Даже стебли трав и лепестки цветов не шевелились. И птицы почему-то не пели, как будто кто-то попросил их помолчать. Присмотревшись еще внимательнее, Марион с удивлением обнаружила, что это очень необычные растения, таких цветов и таких трав она не видела никогда, да и птиц тоже. Те так и сидели на ветках вдоль тропинки, смотрели на нее глазками-бусинами, не решаясь подлететь ближе. А лесная дорожка стелилась все дальше под ноги ей и ее спутнику, приглашая в глубь чащи. 

— Где мы? — едва слышно прошептала Марион, но в первозданной тишине этого странного леса ее голос прозвучал как-то непривычно громко. 

— В Роще всех Миров и между всех Миров. Пойдем, я покажу тебе свои и твои владения, — безмолвно ответил ей лесной бог и потянул ее за руку. Марион замерла на миг, но руку выдергивать не стала. 

— Но… Там же Робин останется с ... Он, что, умер? 

— Нет. Как и ты не умерла. Вам обоим еще рано. Ваше время не пришло, вот поэтому ты сейчас здесь, а он там. 

— Что происходит? — этот вопрос волновал Марион больше всего. 

— То, чего я всеми силами старался не допустить, но оно случилось, хотя и не так ужасно, как могло бы. Увы, я не всемогущ. Но нет худа без добра, и у меня есть шанс сказать тебе... 

Марион с удивлением воззрилась на Хэрна 

— Но ты уже сказал мне… такую странную вещь! Этого просто не может быть! 

— Что ты моя богиня? И что я тебя люблю? Но почему не может? 

— Но я не… Как это? Ты же бог, а я... 

Хэрн вздохнул, но ничего не сказал. Он просто глядел, а она с изумлением отметила про себя, что Робин никогда не смотрел на нее такими глазами. Даже в день их свадьбы. 

— Пойдем, я так давно хотел показать тебе одно место... 

— Какое место? И вот это все, твой дом? 

— И твой. Просто ты забыла. В этом теле. 

— Я ничего не понимаю!.. Ни про богиню, ни про любовь! Этого всего не может быть! 

— Может. Но даже если бы понимала, от этого ты не перестанешь быть моей богиней и моей любовью. 

— Ты любишь меня? В самом деле? 

— Да, что же тебя удивляет? Ты для меня — моя судьба, но не я для тебя, увы. 

— Но я не.... 

— Знаю, вот поэтому и благословил тебя с Робином. 

— Он моя судьба! Я знала это! Я чувствовала! 

— Мне не хочется тебя расстраивать, но он тоже нет. 

— Как это? Я же люблю его! И он меня! 

—Если это тебя немного утешит, то и ты тоже не его. 

— Ничего не понимаю! Зачем же ты тогда?.. И все это! 

— Вот как раз за тем, что он полюбил тебя, а ты его. 

— Но разве это не...

— Не одно и тоже? Конечно, нет, хотя мне и тяжело говорить это тебе. Более того, это далеко не всегда совпадает. Вернее, так — любовь к кому-то не делает этого человека для тебя судьбой и предназначением. Но вот судьба и предназначение рано или поздно всегда приводят к любви. 

— Но кто же тогда моя и его?.. Мы встретим их? 

— О, не беспокойся, ты своего встретишь, но это произойдет не сейчас, а позже. И ты его полюбишь, да, не сразу, но всем сердцем. И это будет совсем не так, как ты сейчас любишь Робина, но, тем не менее, это будет любовь. 

— А он? Робин? 

— Ну... ему понадобится немного больше времени, чтобы понять... — улыбнулся Хэрн, а потом загадочно добавил: — И принять тоже.

И, взяв ее за руку, повел дальше по тропе, что расстилалась перед ними, выступая из ковра трав. Где-то вдали она расслышала неясный гул, как будто шум водопада. Лесной бог отвел рукой ветку, и перед Марион открылся самый прекрасный из всех пейзажей, которые она когда-либо видела. Но несмотря на изысканные красоты вокруг, она не могла отвести глаз от самого Хэрна. Она с огромным любопытством взирала на своего спутника, ведь тот был совсем не таким, каким она привыкла его видеть. Начать хотя бы с того, что он не был стариком. Вернее, он мог бы им быть, но и не быть одновременно. В его глазах светилась вековая мудрость седого старца, но выглядел он молодым, как и ее Робин. И очень красивым. Марион не могла сказать, видела ли она когда-нибудь еще столь прекрасное лицо. Хэрн заметил ее любопытный взгляд и произнес мягко: 

— Вот, ты начинаешь видеть меня по-другому, но и этот облик пока далек от моего настоящего. И от моего человеческого тоже. 

— Так ты еще и?.. — в растерянности Марион не знала что и сказать. 

— Да, ты же видела меня на Бельтайн в лесу, помнишь оленя? 

— Так это был ты? — Марион даже остановилась на миг от изумления, вспомнив, как они с Робином возвращались обратно к кострам, веселью и увидели вдалеке огромного белоснежного оленя в сияющей короне рогов. И, заворожённые этим виденьем, долго смотрели вслед. 

— Да. — кивнул Хэрн. 

— Но подожди..! Там ты старик и олень, но тут... 

— Там всем удобнее меня воспринимать именно в виде старика. Так и правда лучше для всех, поверь. 

От всего этого у Марион голова пошла кругом, она сжала пальцами виски. Ее затошнило и она покачнулась, а чтобы не упасть, вцепилась в протянутую ее спутником руку и не заметила даже, как очутилась на ложе из мягкого мха, а Хэрн подал ей рог с каким-то дымящимся напитком. Она даже не заметила, откуда он взялся. 

— Выпей, любовь моя! Только здесь я могу тебя так называть. 

Мягкий, обволакивающий голос таинственного лесного божества смешивался с ароматом от волшебного зелья и проникал в самую душу. Марион пригубила отвар, и ей мгновенно стало легко, головокружение и тошнота исчезли, уступив место удивлению и любопытству. Она устроилась поудобнее и спросила: 

— И все-таки я не понимаю, как так получилось, что ты благословил нас с Робином, зная про все и несмотря на свои чувства? 

— Вот как раз из-за них, моя богиня. Ах, если бы благословлялись лишь союзы судьбы, а не любви, то мне пришлось бы... О, твой Робин был бы очень удивлен, впрочем, не только он! Но это сейчас абсолютно неважно, важно то, что если бы и в самом деле в мире больше ценились союзы предназначенных друг другу судьбой, а не капризом желания и любви... Да и что есть любовь, как ее привыкли понимать, если не желание? В этом мире, может, и не стало бы меньше горя, но вот счастья было бы точно больше. А ты даже не представляешь себе, какое странное и одновременно захватывающее зрелище представляли бы собой все эти пары. Но для всего этого пока не пришло время. 

— А когда оно?.. — Марион, только задав вопрос, осознала, насколько глупо он звучит 

— Очень не скоро, любовь моя, — вздохнул Хэрн, и на его ладони вдруг вырос диковинный цветок, который он протянул ей. 

Она взяла его и вдохнула тонкий аромат, а перед глазами возникло чье-то лицо. Приятное, немного простоватое, добрые, искрящиеся смехом серые глаза, задорная и совсем мальчишеская улыбка, светлые волосы трепал ветер, и голос, так похожий и одновременно непохожий… И сердце вдруг затопила теплая волна нежности. Молодой человек что-то ей сказал, но она не поняла, а внезапный порыв ветра унес это видение. 

— Тебе пора возвращаться — вздох сожаления смешался с шелестом листвы и шумом водопада. Марион показалось, что она почувствовала в голосе Хэрна тоску и боль. 

— А как я вернусь? — воскликнула она, вскочив со своего ложа. 

— Я провожу тебя, ты же знаешь … 

Она кивнула и на миг задумалась, а потом попросила: 

— Ты можешь показать мне, какой ты здесь? Тот облик, про который ты говорил... Тебя настоящего! 

— Тогда поцелуй меня! — попросил он, и Марион осторожно приподнялась на цыпочки, положила руки на плечи лесного бога и взглянула в его глаза. Зеленый вихрь в них захватил ее и закружил, опьяняя. Она прижалась своими губами к губам этого невероятного существа из неведомого мира и закрыла глаза, утонув в потоке чувств, что обрушился на нее в тот же миг. 

— Посмотри на меня, любовь моя! 

Золотые волосы поросли цветами, и Хэрн поправил выбившуюся прядь, уложив ее за остроконечное ухо. Рогатая корона на голове украсилась нежными, только что распустившимися дубовыми листьями. Марион взирала на все это, затаив дыхание. Перед ней стоял во всем своем великолепии юный бог плодородия в одеянии из лепестков и утреннего тумана. 

— Тебе пора, — едва слышно прошептал он, и в его глазах что-то блеснуло. 

— Я никогда не забуду тебя таким! — ответила она ему. — И то, что ты мне сказал, я не забуду тоже. 

— Забудешь, — грустно вздохнул он. — Но, может быть, это и правильно. Ведь если ты не забудешь, то твоя радость и жизнь сейчас будут омрачены, а я этого не хочу. Я хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива. 

— Но как?.. Я все же хочу хоть что-то помнить об этом! О тебе! 

— А так и будет, ведь в глубине души ты всегда будешь знать и, — Хэрн еще раз глубоко вздохнул и произнес совсем печально, — оно поможет тебе пережить все. Это мой тебе подарок. 

И с этими словами лесной бог подал ей руку. Как только ее пальцы коснулись его ладони, Роща между Мирами растворилась, и Марион снова оказалась в круге Рианнон.


End file.
